


love (it covers us)

by abbyli



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hope/Healing, More tags to be added, Multi, Pregnancy, the author is very sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: War would always be the thing that ends it all.Right?Maybe not.As the little life grows inside of her, Tina struggles to find a balance in the world she thought she understood.





	love (it covers us)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374912) by [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok). 



> a/n: I AM SO SORRY. Blame KatieHavok, this is inspired by her fic.

She realizes she’s pregnant on the battle lines.

She recognizes all the signs, she knows them quite well. Queenie had had the same exact thing happen to her when she learned she was carrying Nathaniel and so did she with the first babe. The wee one that didn’t make it past five months in her womb.

Tina found herself more excited than ever to tell Newt. He was away with a squad from the Ministry, showing them the proper way to handle the dragons. He told her he wasn’t about to make the same mistakes with those dragons that he did before during the first war.

And after this, he wouldn’t have to worry about it because they could both go home.

Theseus finds out first, much to her chagrin. And that’s only when he walks in on her puking her guts up in her tent after having raced away from breakfast, the mere smell of pancakes being cooked on the campfire causing her stomach to churn.

“Have you taken the potion yet?”

Tina feels the effects of a soothing charm on her. When she lifts her head, her nausea easing she finds Theseus still holding his wand up. “Wh-what?”

“The potion to see for sure?”

She scowls. “How did you know?”

Theseus rolls his eyes. “I was there when Queenie was pregnant and I was there when you were with the first one. I’m not daft.”

Tina sits up slowly, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. She waves her wand and the contents of the bucket disappear. “I’m pretty sure I don’t need too judging by _that_ but if you insist –“

Theseus waves his hand and sits down next to her on the end of the cot. “You know what this means, right?” Tina begins to smile and he pats her hand. “You two get to get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Tina nods and her heart just about jumps in excitement. “I’m sorry for leaving all of you.”

He disregards her words. “The best thing you and Newt can do is go home and be happy. We’ll be fine.”

Over the last months, Tina had come to really care about their squad of wizards. Percival was just the boss she remembered, loud and pushy but still so darn protective of his ‘charges’ as he called them all. He and Theseus were amusing to watch at how much they butted heads and there had been a time where a few Shield charms needed to get thrown up by her or Newt but still, fun to laugh about later. No matter how much Percival denied it and Theseus brooded.

“Newt doesn’t know yet?”

Tina shakes her head. “He’s still with the team. I was waiting for him to get back, to tell him in person.”

“He’s gonna be scared,” Theseus warned her. “But then he’s going to be delighted.”

“I just hope he doesn’t have our child call him ‘Mum’.” Theseus laughs. “ _I’m_ the Mum.”

-;

Newt returns that night.

Tina looks up from her letter to Queenie and Jacob, quickly flipping it over so Newt doesn’t see the last words she had written. Her sister was going to be sending a Howler back, telling her to get her butt home. When she glimpses Newt, a smile tugs her lips up and he returns it but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Bad day?”

Newt sighs, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Wasn’t the best. None of them are brave enough to get near the dragons. I fear we’re going to have to pull back.”

Tina winces. “I’ve never been fond of the dragons,” she admits. “They feel too much like the No-Maj weapons.”

“The bombs?” Newt asks and she nods. He sighs again and settles down on the edge of the cot. Tina tucks her letter away and gets up to join him. “You’re right, and the thing is, they know you’re right. I think that’s why they are being pushed to be used.”

Tina scowls, pushing her face into Newt’s arm. “I hate all of this.”

He rests his cheek against the top of her head. “I do too.”

“Newt, I need to tell you something.”  

Newt lifts his cheek and she turns her head to look at him. “I hope it’s something grand.”

She laughs, reaching down to twine their fingers together. “Quite. Um –“ she licks her lips, the words building in her throat.

But they never get a chance to come out.

There’s a blast from outside and she hears the whine of the alarm, the alarm that she hoped she would never have to hear in her time here.

They both jump to their feet, grabbing at their wands. Percival suddenly appears at the flap in the tent, greying hair flopping in his face. “Evacuation at the base of the camp for the wounded! We’re surrounded!”

There was no time to fight, only to flee.

When they get to base of the camp, healers are pulling wounded along and Disapparating with them. Tina helps one of the mediwizards gather up a fellow, making sure to pull her hands away in time so she’s not yanked into the Side-Along. She looks to the last few of wounded and hears a yell from the eastern side of the camp. When her eyes focus in the rising smoke and the sparks of the spells, she sees Theseus’ tent aflame.

“ _Newt -!”_

“I got him!” Newt points to the woman she’s got her arms wrapped around. “You get her out of here and to the safe house. I’ll meet you there!”

“Newt!” she yells as he turns away. When he looks back, she nods. “Be careful!”

He nods too, his mouth in a grim smile but his eyes soft. She holds onto the image of him when he runs, trying to keep that imbedded in her brain as long as she can before she turns on the spot and Disapparates.

-;

Theseus nearly knocks his head against the railing when he dives to avoid the last spell. He finishes off the one dark-robbed fellow with a blast of red light from his own wand, coughing as the smoke from the fire begins to trickle down his throat and fill him up.

_“Theseus!”_

Shit, why is he here? Why is his brother here? He should be at the safehouse by now.

_“Theseus! Get back!”_

He ducks as the front of the tent is blasted apart. Newt charges in and reaches for him and Theseus almost laughs, grabbing his hand. “You idiot. You could be with Tina at the safehouse.”  

Newt rolls his eyes and hauls him to his feet. “Right. And leave you here to rot? Not a chance.” Theseus grunts in pain, his hand coming down to cover his stomach protectively. A couple of ribs seem to be broken.

When Newt tries to push them off, nothing happens. “What the --?”

“Ah, hello there.”

The voice is frighteningly familiar and Theseus hates it. He hates it so much.

He shouldn’t be surprised when Grindelwald himself walks into the tent, the fire flickering around him like a crown on the head of a king.

In the months after Leta’s death, Theseus had noticed something. Something absolutely incredible but then, not so much. He had ended up in many situations that should have ended in his death, and he refused to admit to anyone but himself that he looked for those. He had missed her, missed her so much and dreamed of seeing her again _but_ –

The same happened with Newt when he had come across a very dangerous beast that not even he could try to calm. He ended up with a broken arm and a concussion, the healer at St. Mungo’s later telling him that the whack on the head he received should have been the end for him. That type of injury would have killed any ordinary Muggle but this was different.

It had been Jacob Kowalski who had wondered aloud if maybe Leta had done something for them. She had walked right to her death that day in Paris and it needn’t be. But then again it did. Leta needed to die that day so they, he and his brother, could live.

Word had gotten back to Grindelwald, especially when Theseus realized that Newt was on the top of the dark wizard’s hit list. _Especially_ since he had been doing Albus Dumbledore’s bidding and only then did Newt cut ties with the older wizard. Grindelwald would try to find a way to break that bond, that protection, whichever way he could.

Then again, Grindelwald didn’t really understand things that were simple.

It happens a lot faster than Theseus expects. Grindelwald is the type to talk before he strikes, but this time he doesn’t. He’s here to get the job done.

There’s a stream of jet blue from his wand and he mutters a spell that Theseus doesn’t recognize. Then, _then,_ something happens that he feels right in his bones.

It was gone. Leta, all of it. _Gone._

Theseus swallowed and looked long and hard at his brother. But his brother wasn’t looking at him. He watched as Newt slowly dropped his hand into his coat pocket, the side pressed against Theseus’ hip.

He nearly falls backwards when the Swooping Evil flies from Newt’s hand and slams Grindelwald right in the face. There’s another shot of blue from Grindelwald’s wand and this time Theseus is shoved to the ground, Newt’s hand hard against his chest. He groans in pain, and watches, helpless as the swarm of blue hits Newt right in the stomach.

The Swooping Evil feasts on Grindelwald, the wizard’s groans of pain stopping after just a few seconds.

Theseus gently shifts Newt into his arms, his hand pressing to the spot where the curse had hit him. Blood puddles at his lips and Theseus realizes then that this is something he cannot fix.

“Newt, you stupid – _Newt.”_

He could hear the rattle of death. The camp was falling around them but the world could burn and Theseus wouldn’t care.

Tears blur his vision as he holds his brother in his arms. This isn’t how it -, this _isn’t_ going to be the end. He tries to turn on the spot but it just won’t work and oh god, _no._

“It’s o-okay.”

Theseus sputters, tears streaming in hot tracks down his face. “How can it be okay?”

“B-because –“ Theseus blinks several times, eyes resting on his brother’s. Newt’s lips, bloody and torn, lift up in a smile. “It worked.”

A sob rattles his chest. “You stupid man. You stupid, stupid, stupid man. How could _y-you – why –“_ The tears continue to flow and he tries to push them away. “Newt, _please –“_

Newt’s hand comes up and grips the front of his jacket, leaving bloody smears along the lapel. “Theseus – _Thes –“_ Theseus takes in several deep breaths, choking on the smoke. “Take care of her for me.”

“You’re going to be able to do that yourself,” Theseus insists. But this time, he doesn’t try to move. He just holds his little brother close. “Newt, you can’t – you can’t _d-die –_ you can’t leave. You can’t b-because you’re g-going to be a _f-father –“_ The last word comes out in a squeak and Newt’s eyes widen in wonder.

Newt’s bloody fingers press to his cheek and he _smiles._ “No, you are.” The darkness is lifting. Newt turns his head and looks off to a point that Theseus cannot quite see. “Oh. How funny.” He smiles. “Do you see it, Theseus? It’s beautiful.”

Theseus nods, the tears still dripping down his cheeks. “Yeah. Yeah, I see it, little brother.”

Newt breathes in deep, eyes falling shut. “Time to go home.”

Theseus swallows as the last of the darkness drops away.

And then there’s nothing but light.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> *ducks the stoning* 
> 
> Review?


End file.
